elsa unveiled
by ishipdyldan421
Summary: elsa isnt who she says she is, and its up to anna to figure out all of the secrets the family holds.
1. chapter 1: realization

(ok before hand i just wanna say that this entire thing is a massive joke. i'm not a weird shipper, i promise. but anyway enjoy. THIS IS A SEMI-LEMON STORY!!!)

anna day on her bed, not knowing what to do. ever since the world had become peaceful again, she's had trouble finding herself a date. she looked at her wall with a gay pride flag on it. she had sewn it herself because she didn't want other people to know she was a homosexual.

she stepped outside into the hallway, trying not to make the door creak too loud. she tip toed to elsa's room, trying not to breathe too heavy.

"elsa?" she whispered. she was immediately weak in her knees. elsa was so curvy and voluptuous, anna couldn't help but drool a bit. looking at her in that tight dress made her even more determined to make a move.

"can i come in?" she asked. she was so excited, and her heart was beating so fast and hard. nobody made her as weak as her sister.

"yeah, sure. what do you need?" elsa asked, visually excited as well. they both knew what was coming. anna walked up to where elsa was sitting. she straddled on top of her, grinding against her.

"i think we both know what i want." anna whispered into elsa's ear, biting it as she removed her own shirt. elsa made her hands move to the back of anna's body and i clipped her bra, unveiling her huge-ass-tibbies. elsa moaned as she looked at them.

anna pushes elsa down onto the bed and removes her clothes too.

"wait, no." elsa whispers, just as anna was about to remove elsa's underwear. anna looks confused.

"c'mon, just one time!" anna says. but when she removes elsa's panties, she is shocked to see a big nibba dick pop out.

just then, elsa removes her mask, revealing her true self. she was actually a big nibba!!!! anna jerks back onto the bed as it squeaks. elsa floats into the air.

anna sat there panting, not knowing what to say or do.

"goodbye, anna, i grant this gift to you." elsa says, dropping down a white paper. then, elsa floats up into the sky. anna turns the paper over to read it.

"n-word pass?" anna reads, still very confused. she realized that she has a benefit. she sticks her head out of elsa's window.

"NIGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA"


	2. chapter 2

anna walks outside, looking for her sister. she is still shaken at the events that have just occurred, but she cannot let that stop her from finding elsa.

she passes by a market and sees elmo and big bird selling dildos. she walks up to buy one, but she also wants to ask a couple of questions.

"hey elmo!" anna says cheerfully. elmo looks at her chest and sees that her cleavage is out. he licks his lips but his bulge grows.

"uwu h-hey anna." elmo says, his bulge growing bigger.

just then, big bird starts moaning uncontrollably, his dick spewing out bird cum. anna runs away with 2 dildos but she drops one while running.

 _that wasn't much help_ she thought to herself. she walked on anyway, but it started to get dark soon after. she was lost now. _fuckkkk_ she thought. she hid on a boat to sleep for the night. but what she didn't realize was that the boat was being used.

she woke up on the boat still, but she was in the middle of the ocean. _FUCKKKKK_ she thought again. she ran to the boat captain boi and asked him where they were.

"who the fuck are you???" he yelped. he grabbed a gun and shot himself in the penis. blood, cum, and skin burst all over anna's face and she screamed. he was in lots of pain too, screaming and shaking uncontrollably.

anna runs and jumps off the boat, but she opens her eyes bc she wouldn't be able to see otherwise duh lmao.

suddenly she sees a light coming from the bottom of the sea. she swims down, but something touches her feet. she screams when she recognizes the face.


	3. chapter 3: hostage

anna woke up in a chair in a dark room. the air was dusty and dark. she couldn't see a thing except for her chair. she looked down and she noticed she was tied to the chair, so she knew she wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. just then, the door in front of her creaked open.

"hello, anna, glad to see you're awake." big bird said, approaching anna as she struggled to untie herself.

"what is this, why am i here?" she screamed, wiggling her body in her chair, desperate to untie herself from the chair.

"dont squirm too much, you'll be out of here soon enough." big bird said, sitting down in a folding chair, and pulling out a bag.

"what are you going to do to me? am i going to die?" anna asked, more panicked than before. "i have the dildo i bought from your store, you can have it back, take whatever you want, but please don't kill me!" she begged.

big bird chuckled. i'm not going to harm you in any way, you'll see. but you'll have to come with me." he said , pulling out a pair of scissors and cutting the rope off of anna's wrist.

he took anna's hand and led her to another dark room with just a mattress. while anna wasn't looking, he took the scissors and cut the back of her shirt. once it was ripped halfway, he ripped the rest of it off, revealing her huge, bouncy tits. she screamed in horror and turned around. big bird pushed her to her knees.

"beg for it, beg for your freedom. you wont be free until you suck my dick." he said, grabbing her by her hair and pushing it toward his dick.

anna resisted at first, but the thought of being free overtook her. she unzipped his pants to reveal a huge, veiny, yellow bird cock, pulsating and throbbing. she reluctantly put it in her mouth and started giving him head. he cawed and moaned and he occasionally nutted in her mouth, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"enough of that," big bird said, panting as he pulled anna away from his knob. "lay down over there."

anna stood up slowly, and walked over to the dirty mattress that lay in the middle of the room. she later down on her back and took off her clothes.

big bird forced himself onto anna. she winced in pain as he inserted himself into her, but she got used to it soon enough. as he thrusted deep into her, she couldn't help but notice that he didn't have a condom, and she hadn't taken birth control of any kind. she screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME. YOU HAVE NO PROTECTION!!!!!" she yelled, giving big bird a good sock in the face. he was our cold, and anna put on her clothes and got the fuck out of there.

she rushed outside but she didn't recognize the area. it was nighttime, and it was pouring rain. she ran to the side of the road and stuck out her thumb until a car pulled over beside her.

she couldn't believe it, it was lightning mcqueen!!

"cachow, you need a ride, girl?" he asked, revving his engine to flex. she nodded and stepped into his car.

they drove into the night in silence, anna didn't know what to do.

"where are we?" she asked, breaking the silence. mcqueen looked at her strangely.

"we're on sesame street. ever since all of the gangs started settling here, it's become dangerous. many of our friends went down the wrong path. grover's dead, big bird is the Bill Cosby of the bird world, and Cookie Monster's been selling pot cookies for the last 13 years. that guy's a millionaire. but just so you know, i just saved your life. you wouldn't have survived the night wandering this street alone. a fine ass girl like you would've been snatched up real quick, so you should appreciate my help."

anna nodded, "hell yeah i appreciate it. i don't know where i'm going. and this rain would've killed me before the gangs even had a chance."

mcqueen dropped anna off at a motel at around 3:00 am. she reluctantly got out of the car, thinking about how dangerous the outside world was, especially on sesame street. she didn't want to leave the safety and warmth of lightning mcqueen's car, but she had no other choice. she didn't even know how well she could trust him. she wandered into the motel, clueless to what was going to happen next...

(okay pls take the time to read this i spent my free time working on this instead of studying for finals so you better be grateful, chapter 4 will be out sometime this week.)


End file.
